Le renard, la princesse et la fée
by Anathole
Summary: Il a fait ce qu'elle lui à demandé. il ne lui reste plus qu'a la retrouver, puis la ramener. Prend en compte la fin de la saison 1 de l'anime et l'oav... enfin presque.


Le renard, la princesse et la fée

Ban avait quitté ses amis pour aller planter la dernière graine de la forêt du roi des fées. Il ne l'avait pas fait auparavant car il fut arrêté juste après la destruction de la forêt. Il eut juste le temps de sortir de la forêt et de déposer le corps d'Elaine au pied d'un arbre qu'il se fit capturer, il ne résista pas, il se sentait coupable de la mort de la sainte. Entre son emprisonnement, son rôle de Seven Deadly Sin et son nouvel emprisonnement durant plus de huit ans, les seules fois où il eut la possibilité de chercher, il n'avait pas trouvé d'endroit approprié pour planter la graine et retrouver le corps de la princesse des fées.

Après quelques jours de recherche il trouva un endroit au Sud de Lyoness, isolé dans les montagnes. Rien n'aurait pu pousser ici, mais il s'agissait de la graine de l'arbre qui fait vivre la forêt des fées, elle pousserait certainement au beau milieu du désert. Il creusa un trou dans la roche, pour la faire pousser, il se dit que son sang, contenant l'essence de la fontaine de jouvence, l'immortalité était approprié. Alors il se mordit le bras et laissa le sang s'écouler dans le trou contenant la graine. La plaie se referma vite mais le sang eut le temps de remplir le trou. La terre se mit à trembler légèrement et un arbre déjà grand surgit du sol. Ban fut stupéfié et sourit, il grimpa sur l'arbre et s'entailla les deux bras pour continuer de faire pousser l'arbre. Il grandit, mais autour, des buissons et d'autre arbres surgirent, il décida de continuer l'opération. Et quand il vit des fées arriver il se dit qu'il avait réussi et s'en alla. Les fées seraient parfaitement capable de s'occuper de la forêt.

Il fit en sorte qu'aucun petit lutin ne le remarque et parti donc chercher sa bien aimée, car il souhaitait récupérer son corps. Ban s'était juré de ramener Elaine, et même s'il ignorait comment, il fallait qu'il retrouve le corps de sa sainte effronté qui lui fit apprécier la vie pour la première fois. Alors il décida de se rendre dans les villes et villages situer autour de l'ancienne forêt. Il avait bien compris avec son capitaine que les tavernes étaient les endroits où recueillir les informations, il écoutait les conversations en se faisant discret, un exploit pour lui. Et il entendit quelque chose.

\- Le fou de l'autre côté du village est entré dans mon champs hier. Il disait qu'il avait besoin d'une plante que je fais pousser pour ses expériences. Je lui ai dit de retourner à sa fée morte et que s'il s'approchait encore de mon champs je lui rajouterait quelques trous ! Raconta un paysan.

Ses amis rirent mais Ban resta bloqué sur la fée morte. Il décida donc d'aller leur poser es questions.

\- Dites, c'est quoi cette histoire de fée morte ?

\- Hein ?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de fée morte ?

\- Quoi ? C'est un cadavre de fée que le vieux fou a trouvé il y a quelques années. Elle n'a pas d'aile mais on a comprit que c'était une fée parce que quand on l'a trouvé elle avait l'air d'être là depuis longtemps et son corps n'a pas pourris ! Pourquoi ?

\- Il habite où ce fou ?

\- De l'autre côté du village à l'écart. Dit le vieux paysan en tremblant.

En écoutant son histoire, le regard du renard était devenu de plus en plus terrifiant. Ban eu un sourire mauvais en les remerciant.

Ban se dirigea donc de l'autre côté du village, il trouva la maison isolé et décida de laisser tomber la discrétion et défonça donc la porte.

Il vit le « laboratoire » du vieux fou, des dizaines d'organes en bocaux, des outils, des livres sur les étagères qui recouvraient tout les murs, un bureau dans un coin en bordel avec le vieil homme qui avait du s'y endormir mais réveiller par le fracas de la porte défoncé. Mais les yeux de Ban restaient bloqué sur le centre de la pièce où le corps d'Elaine était déposé sur une table avec des outils tout autour d'elle. Le vieux se mit à hurle.

\- Vous êtes fou, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Allez-vous en !

\- Elaine... murmura Ban sans faire attention au vieux.

Le vieux fou prit un scalpel et le planta dans le flan de Ban, il retira le scalpel et vit la plaie se refermer.

\- Montre... Monstre !

\- Moi un monstre ? C'est vous qui vous êtes amusé à découper un cadavre.

\- Elle est morte il y a des années et personne ne l'a enterré, elle doit plus avoir personne ! Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Si elle a encore quelqu'un, moi ! Et vous avez osez vous en prendre à la femme que j'aime ! Dit-il encore plus menaçant.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes amoureux d'un cadavre ! Vous êtes trop jeune pour l'avoir connue en vie !

Ban le regarda avec un sourire en coin et le frappa. Il s'avança vers Elaine et la souleva. Mais le coup qu'il avait donné au fou ne l'avais pas tué, il se releva et pris une épée qui traînait là et la planta dans le dos de Ban. Celui-ci cracha du sang et s'écroula. Le sang s'écoula sur le visage d'Elaine, s'insinua dans sa bouche puis dans sa gorge. Le fou croyait qu'il avait gagné mais Ban se releva, retira l'épée et tua le vieux avec.

Il se retourna, enveloppa la jolie blonde dans un drap qui semblait propre et s'en alla en portant le corps de sa bien aimée. En sortant, la nuit était déjà bien avancé et en repartant il aperçu une taverne qu'il connaissait bien. Il sourit et fit demi-tour pour ne pas les voir, mais il était trop tard, Méliodas le vit et l'appelait déjà. Elizabeth arriva et en rajouta. Le renard se senti obligé d'y aller. En s'approchant, ses amis remarquèrent qu'il tenait une jeune femme dans ses bras, Elizabeth se précipita à l'intérieur pour préparer un lit.

King vit Ban, tenant Elaine, il allait réagir mais le regard de Ban lui fit comprendre de lui laisser le temps de déposer la jeune fille. Ban déposa Elaine dans le lit préparé par Elizabeth.

\- Dit moi princesse, tu aurais des vêtements pour elle ?

\- Oui, je vais en chercher, elle pourra les mettre en se réveillant.

\- Merci mais je vais les lui mettre, elle ne se réveillera pas, en tout cas pas avant que je n'ai trouvé le moyen de la ressusciter.

Elizabeth émit un petit son, s'excusa et alla chercher les vêtements. Ban habilla la fée et retourna dans la salle avec les autres. King fut le premier à parler.

\- Explique toi Ban ! Pourquoi as-tu exhumé le corps de la sœur ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle a jamais été enterré ? Quand je suis sorti de la forêt je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire ! Je l'ai trouvé aux mains d'un scientifique fou ! Et en plus je ne l'aurais pas enterré puisque je compte bien la ramener à la vie !

\- Tu n'en a aucuns droits ! C'est toi qui l'as tué !

\- Non c'est faux ! Dit une voix.

Ban et King se retournèrent et virent bel et bien que la propriétaire de cette voix était Elaine.

\- Ban ne m'as pas tué et il a tout fait pour me sauver, mais je lui ai fait boire l'eau de la fontaine de Jouvence pour qu'il vive et il a tué le démon qui nous a attaqué. Je lui ai ensuite confié la dernière graine de la forêt et je sais que tu peux le sentir aussi bien que moi ! La forêt renaît !

\- Elaine... dirent Ban et King sous le choc.

\- Alors oui Ban n'est pas parfait mais tu nous as tous abandonné grand frère ! Pendant 700 ans tu m'a laissé seule à garder la fontaine. Ban a comblé cette solitude en seulement 7 jours. Alors oui je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait mais n'accuse pas Ban !

King baissa la tête à ce que venais de dire sa sœur. Ban lui, regarda Elaine en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ban ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ban n'y tenant plus se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, et ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient seul au monde. Mais Elaine faiblit et se senti très fatiguée.

\- Elaine ! Comment es-tu revenue ?

\- Je l'ignore, tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillé avec un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Ban se repassa la scène chez le vieux dans la tête et compris. Il se mordit la langue et embrassa Elaine en la forçant à avaler son sang.

Elaine se sentit beaucoup mieux et regarda son aimé.

\- C'est ton sang qui m'a ramené !

\- Apparemment c'est la fontaine de Jouvence ! Répondit Ban.

King était choqué par ce qui venait de ce passer. Elaine se tourna vers son frère et lui dit.

\- Tu va bien être obligé d'accepter ma relation avec Ban.

\- On dirait, dit-il renfrogné.

\- Attend, dit Elaine, ça veux dire que je vais être obligé de boire ton sang ?!

\- ...

\- Bon dit Méliodas, pour une résurrection ça mérite une fête ! Ban tu cuisine ?

\- Hein pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment faire manger ma cuisine à ta fiancé ? C'est le meilleur moyen de la renvoyer d'où elle vient...

\- OK OK je m'en occupe !

\- Ban tu cuisine?

\- Il faut bien, si on veut éviter une intoxication alimentaire. Je pense que son absence de talent culinaire est sa plus grande force !

Elaine rit et pendant que Ban parti cuisiner, elle alla parler à son frère.

\- Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, tu as plus que raison. J'aurais du être là et je n'ai aucuns droits de me mettre entre Ban et toi. Surtout si, comme tu dit, il a tout fait pour te sauver.

\- Oui il l'a fait. Dit moi grand frère, pourquoi tu n'est pas revenu ?

\- J'ai rencontré une personne à qui je tiens et je ferais tout pour la protéger même si elle ne sait plus qui je suis.

\- Diane se souviendra, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est Diane ?

\- J'ai vu comment tu l'a regarde, mais parlons de cela plus tard ! Pour l'instant allons faire la fête !

\- D'accord, dit-il en la suivant.

\- Elaine, appela Ban, goutte moi ça, dit-il en lui tendant une choppe de bière.

Elle s'approcha en souriant, goutta la bière et elle commença à parler en hoquetant sans plus s'arrêter jusqu'au lendemain !

FIN


End file.
